bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Zagrasz w moją grę Podróż po Pustkowiu? Proszę. - Gresh (teraz nazywam się Lord Zesk2) Do gier w które grasz dopisz Where is Axonn? ok;)--85.221.163.117 17:12, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Dopiero jak będe przez tydzień grał. ok? Vezok999 20:08, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Graj w moją grę Alternatywne Mata-Nui.Makuta18 No to może będziesz grał w Wojna o rdzeń.Makuta18 Dlaczego nie grasz w Wojnę Żywiołów??? --ToaTanma01 14:24, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobra! Ale zagrasz w moją nową grę Zniszczona Wyspa? - Zapisz się do mojej gry Zniszczona Wyspa. - Okazało się, że coś z modemem było nie tak i już mi strona całkiem działa. Może nie powinienem, ale przeczytałem na forum o tym konkursie i może po prostu edytuje się wszystkie strony. Tylko, że na tej jednej zrobicie to co macie zrobić (;)), a na pozostałych tylko edytuj, zapisz i tyle. W specjalnych jest zakładka wszystkie strony (pewnie wiesz :D) i tam tylko klik, edit, save i koniec. Przy okazji zobaczysz jakie to wkurzające jak przeglądasz wszystkie strony (fan club bionicli).--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:49, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Siedzisz na krześle, jesteś związany, oślepiające światło świeci ci prosto w oczy. Do pokoju wchodzi ubrany na niebiesko mężczyzna, sprzedaje ci policzka i pyta się donośnym głosem: Gadaj natychmiast! (policzek) Nie ma tu żadnego dobrego gliny! (policzek) Pytam cię po raz ostatni! (policzek) Co cię łączy z Panrahkiem 17 i Malumem 121!? (kopniak w twarz) Czekam do rana... (xD)--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:14, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Ponownie wchodzi facet w błękicie. Tym razem ma pistolet. Mówi do ciebie: A więc nadal milczysz? Kryjesz swoich kumpli? Stary zrozum, że mogę ci ocalić dupę, albo ją ustrzelić (dupa to cenzuralne słowo, jest w słowniku!). Wybieraj. A jako dowód (strzał w nogę) i (strzał w drugą nogę). Zdecyduj się. Masz czas do rana. Wydaj mi swoje powiązania z nimi.--ZakochanyRahkshi 13:44, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Dobra ej to chociaż powiedz mi skąd można ściągnąć animacje Bionicle. Potrzebuję ich, a po 3 godz. googlowania nic nie umiem znaleźć (poza flv na bzpower). Możesz mi podać jakiś konkretny link? PS. Jesteś na you tubie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 00:05, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego nie odpisujesz w Zniszczona Wyspa? - Gresh Ja jako Denirosek, a jak z tego kick tube'a ściągać? :P--ZakochanyRahkshi 16:51, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Aha dzięks.--ZakochanyRahkshi 08:38, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Ej, a mi nie posłałeś zaproszenia do gry:(--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:14, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Już za późno :[ Fochnąłem się xD--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:26, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Przykro mi, ale nie. Możemy porozmawiać na czacie tutajhttp://www.bionicle.forumowisko.net.--ZakochanyRahkshi 05:42, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S.I żeby nie było że zgapiłem ! xD Zanim odkryłem że miałeś zaproszenia ,przyszło mi to do głowy ^^.-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:02, kwi 14, 2010 (UTC) Puk ,puk !Mam taki kaprys żeby zmienić postać w Wyspie Konflików .^^ Pytam ,bo może masz jakieś przemyślenia czy coś w tym stylu do postaci itp.-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:24, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC)... Pujdzie się na żywioł xD Zmieniam bo mało BoMów ^ ^ .-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:34, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie,dzięki Vezok.Za dużo tam powypisywałeś.-User:Gormifan Sznalaszłem :> http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart Mam farta ! xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 18:42, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Ja tesz! :>http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart--[[Użytkownik: Guurahk|Zakochany]]Rahkshi 20:25, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Fart O co z tym chodzi? Akloppo To było cos, co po znalezieniu przez jednego z graczy, miało zostać usunięte, jednak ktos mnie uprzedił. Byłem ciekawy kto będzie pierwszy, i w tym samym rozwiązałem taki mały dylemacik który miałem podczas pisania na wyspie konfliktów, no Murcio, gratuluje, to na ciebie padło ;P Vezok999 13:52, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) No ja to znalazłem bo jestem czujny i wszystko wiem xDD Ostatnie zmiany xDDD Jaki będzie bonusik ?:>-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 08:30, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Za niedługo zobaczysz, tylko poczekam aż będzie odpowiedni moment Vezok999 12:43, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Odznaki To chyba ty stworzyłeś to,nie? Każdy powinien mieć ten temat z nagłówkiem "Odznaki",nie uważasz?